


Look to the Stars

by MissChrisDaae



Series: Íslendingaþætti Brynjarr [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, harmless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChrisDaae/pseuds/MissChrisDaae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki takes Thor on a nighttime excursion that marks something deep between the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look to the Stars

"Thor. Thor." Loki pinched him on the shoulder. "Wake up, you idiot, I want to show you something. Wake up before I start using my daggers."

Brow furrowing at the sound of his brother’s voice interrupting his sleep, Thor reached up to bat at Loki’s hand. “M’sleeping, Loki. You may show me later—”

"No, you have to come now, we’re not going to get another chance, now come on, get up!" Loki insisted. "I don’t want to hurt you, but you have to see this!"

"You could not hurt me if you tried." Thor peered one eye open to look at his brother. "Tell me what it is that I must see, and I will decide if it is worth getting up or not."

"That would ruin the surprise." Loki rolled his eyes. "Honestly, brother, it’s as if you don’t trust me at all."

"You are only now beginning to realize that?" Thor asked with a hint of humor. "Oh, very well." He sat up, rubbing a hand over his face.  "I am up."

Loki grinned. “Excellent. Now, come on.” He grabbed his brother’s hands, tugging insistently. “There isn’t much time before it starts.”

Frowning at his brother’s insistence, Thor allowed Loki to pull him to his feet, following him reluctantly. “This had best be the most astounding thing I have ever witnessed, Loki, or I am going to hit you. Hard.”

"Well, that’s setting me up for failure, isn’t it?" Loki quipped, opening one of the secret passages in the corridor by his own rooms. "After all, you do see me every day.”

Thor rolled his eyes at Loki’s words, running a hand through his hair and yawning quietly as he followed Loki. His brother was always up to something but whatever this was seemed beyond his usual behavior, and Thor found his curiosity piqued, against his own will.

Loki navigated the twists and turns as they made their ascent, finally emerging at the very top of the palace. He glanced up at the stars and grinned. “We’re just in time.”

"In time for what?" Thor asked, scratching at the back of his head before glancing over at his brother once again, and then up at the sky. The air was chilled, and Thor wished he had grabbed a cloak or something first. "Loki, would you like to explain what we are doing up here?"

"I found these in the library, the old part," Loki explained, pulling a few folded sheets of parchment from his sleeve. "I’ve been calculating for weeks to find this moment, it only happens once every fifteen thousand years, and I wanted to see it with you."

At that moment, the first comet pierced the sky. Loki grabbed Thor’s arm, grinning wider than ever. “It’s starting…”

"Are you joking?" Thor grumbled, staring at his brother as if he had lost his mind. He had dragged him all of the way out of bed, and a very sound and comfortable sleep, to stare up at the stars. He glared at Loki for a long moment before his gaze softened at the happiness he could see on his brother’s face. 

With a long suffering sigh, Thor looked up at the sky, watching the comet as it streaked across. “I suppose something that occurs every fifteen thousand years is worth it.”

Loki’s face fell at Thor’s annoyance. He’d been looking forward to this so much… “It’s more than worth it, I promise. Just watch.” As if the sky could sense his plummeting mood, it suddenly exploded with light and color, sparks whirling madly, creating images and patterns every way he turned. “Still want to hit me?” he asked triumphantly.

Thor blinked at the unexpected brightness above them, as if the cosmos themselves had decided to erupt into brilliant explosions. It was nothing he had ever seen before, and though such things rarely caught his notice, for once Thor found he was pleased that he had not missed it. “There are plenty of other things I could still hit you for,” Thor teased. “And you still could have warned me—at least told me to grab my cloak.” He grumbled but was still smiling as he watched the show above.

"Are you sure you’re the elder of us? You can be such an infant sometimes," Loki teased back. "Besides, you and I are the only ones who are seeing this… except perhaps Heimdall, but he doesn’t count." He  reached up and brushed his fingers against a passing comet, grabbing an handful of golden sparks and holding it out to Thor with a smile. "Surely this is worth a little cold, isn’t it?" The energy snaked around his fingers, sending a warm, buzzing sensation up his arm. "Go on, touch it. It doesn’t hurt."

"This is more your interest than mine, Loki," Thor replied, watching his brother’s movements with a warm smile. He shook his head with the tiniest bit of wonder as Loki collected what appeared to be gold dust within his hand, beautiful tendrils creeping along his arm. Thor reached out to hover his own hand just near to it, fingertips tingling like being touched with the faintest brush of electricity. "I could be sleeping," he remarked, though his tone said otherwise.

"Just a few more moments, and then it’s done, I promise…" Loki coaxed, hooking his index finger with Thor’s and watching the sparks lace their arms together. "Besides, if I know you, you’ll be asleep before your head even hits the pillow. And I do know you…" He reached up with his free hand to touch Thor’s cheek. "Thank you for coming to see this with me."

Thor curled his finger with Loki’s, gaze holding on the golden lights that encircled and entwined them.  He was so focused on it, he had not realized Loki had reached for him until he felt the touch of his fingers against his cheek.  Instantly, he leaned into the touch, offering his brother a soft smile. “Thank you for waking me to see it with you. I would not want to have missed it. I suppose that you do know me, hmm?”

"I do." As the sky began to return to its usual color, Loki leaned in and brushed his lips against his brother’s cheek. "Let’s get you back in bed, now, shall we? Since you were so eager for it previously." Reluctantly, he let go of Thor’s hand, noticing the matching sets of runes that now decorated their palms as the sparks faded. He smiled a little. "Look at that. A souvenir of our little experience.”

"That may be a little difficult to explain," Thor murmured, staring at the rune on his palm, though he felt a secret thrill at sharing such a thing with his brother, the closest and most dear of anyone to him. He curled his fingers into a fist, noting that he could still feel the faintest tickle of electricity dancing over his palm. As he turned to head back inside, he slid an arm around Loki’s waist, guiding him along. "Thank you again, brother." Thor pressed a kiss to his temple. "It was worth being awakened."

"So you’re not going to hit me for this?” Loki teased, leaning against his brother’s shoulder as they descended the passageway. “Just to be certain that I have the right of this. And if you answer that by hitting me just for asking, I swear, I’ll push you down the stairs.”

"I am not going to hit you," Thor replied, laughing as he glanced at his brother. "As if I would have fallen through on the threat anyway. Mother would have my head on a pike. The last time I got away with hitting you, I was actually still shorter than you," he pointed out with a smile. "Though, I do ask that the next time you decide to surprise me by dragging me up to the roof in the middle of the night, you remind me to grab my cloak."

"What, and miss the show?" Loki smirked, his eyes traveling downwards. "My goodness, it must be fascinating to be the first Prince of Asgard with… that sort of affliction."

Thor glanced down at his nakedness before casting a glare at his brother. He reached out, shoving Loki without much force, but enough to knock him against the passageway wall.  ”Careful, brother. I can still hit you.”

Loki laughed. “You’re going to have to catch me if you want to hit me, and I don’t think you’re going to want to chase me in your current state.” Anticipating that his words might trigger a blow, he ducked out of the way and started running down, still laughing.

"You are a child!" Thor called out after him, as he made his way down the steps, eager to just get back to bed and warm up a bit. The stone beneath his feet was freezing. 

Once out of the stairwell, Thor started back toward his chambers, glancing once at the faded rune that still clung to the skin of his palm with a small smile. “Goodnight, brother. I will consider in the morning whether or not I still wish to hit you.”

"I love you too," Loki called, smiling as he stopped outside his rooms briefly. "Good night." He slipped back inside, knowing he was neither going to forget nor regret what had just happened. Even if Thor did end up hitting him in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the thread that started me on my Thorki track, Thor having been written by my beloved wifey, gildrmunr.


End file.
